It's Complicated
by eL-ch4n
Summary: Se7min. Yunjae. Homin. Se7en tahu bahwa Changmin adalah seorang artis dan berarti ada kalanya ukenya itu harus menunjukkan bagian tubuh kepada umum. Tapi, dia harus memastikan sekali lagi bahwa tubuh Changmin adalah milik-NYA! Part of Pure Love. eL-ch4n


Daripada stress karena mikirin plot BD yang makin rumet (rumit + ribet) ywdah, aku bikin aj satu ff fluff (?) dan a lil bit PWP untuk my other OTP SE7MIN sekaligus untuk memenuhi rasa rinduku (ciah bahasanya)

.

.

Title: It's Complicated

Rated: T-M

Couple: Se7min (duh, of course)

Warn: Don't like this couple? GTFO!

A lil bit talking (bad) about homin couple.

Crack

BDSM?

.

.

Read the warning first, will you?

Summary: Se7en tahu bahwa Changmin adalah seorang artis dan berarti ada kalanya ukenya itu harus menunjukkan bagian tubuh kepada umum. Tapi, dia harus memastikan sekali lagi bahwa tubuh Changmin adalah milik-NYA!

.

.

Geram adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan Se7en sekarang. Ketika baru saja keluar dari studio rekaman untuk membantu dongsaengnya, Jiyong, dia membuka akun _twitter_-nya. Dia kemudian mencari _fanbase_ untuk _boyband_ terkenal Dong Bang Shin Ki yang saat ini tinggal berdua karena masalah kontrak yang terlalu ribet untuk diuraikan. Perhatiannya kemudian tertuju pada sebuah _link youtube_ yang terdapat judul iklan Missha _'The First Treatment Essence for Men'_.

Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa Minku-NYA harus memperlihatkan bagian atasnya seperti ini?

Oke, tarik nafas, Dong Wook, satu dua. Tapi kemudian dia kembali hampir membanting ponselnya kalau tidak ingat bahwa ada banyak data Changmin di dalamnya. Yang dia pikirkan sebenarnya bukan videonya, tapi yang terjadi saat pembuatan videonya. Untuk menampilkan bagian seperti ini, tidak mungkin kalau Changmin tidak membuka baju yang artinya mereka yang ikut dalam projek iklan ini dapat melihat tubuh Changmin yang HANYA milikNYA!

Belum lagi bagaimana tanggapan dari para _netizen_ yang mengatakan bahwa Changmin terlihat _sexy_ dan menggiurkan. Oh, yang membuat Se7en kesal adalah bagaimana para _homin shipper_ kemudian mengatakan bahwa Changmin terlihat menggoda dan bagaimana Yunho akan kemudian 'memakannya' saat itu juga sehingga sang magnae tidak akan bisa berjalan selama seminggu ke depan.

Tiba-tiba Se7en tersenyum.

Para _homin shipper_ itu tidak sepenuhnya salah karena Changmin memang tidak akan bisa berjalan selama seminggu ke depan, TAPI bukan karena Yunho melainkan karena dirinya – Choi Dong Wook. Dan Se7en berjanji untuk membuktikan kepada siapa Changmin dimiliki.

Oh dan mungkin sepertinya kali ini Yunho harus berhati-hati karena Se7en juga sudah menyiapkan kartu As untuk sang _leader_.

.

.

It's Complicated

by eL-ch4n

04.09.2012

.

.

Ting Tong.

"Urngh...hyung...pin..ahh~" gumam Changmin di sela-sela tindakan Yunho menggigit lehernya.

Yunho berdecak kesal karena kegiatannya diganggu. Dia kemudian merapikan pakaian mereka dan segera menuju ke pintu _dorm_ mereka, bersumpah untuk membunuh siapapun yang menganggu dia saat melampiaskan hasratnya.

Oh, sebelum kalian semua bingung, mari kujelaskan sedikit. Yunho dan Changmin tidak saling berhubungan, tidak, mereka masing-masing memiliki pasangan kekasih yang kita tahu sebagai Jaejoong dan Se7en. Namun, sebagai seorang namja, terkadang mereka membutuhkan satu sama lain untuk melepas hasrat, kasarnya mereka tak lebih dari _fuck buddies_. Terkejut? Jangan. Masih banyak rahasia yang tersembunyi di balik pintu _dorm_ DB5K yang tidak diketahui.

"Puas bermain bersama Minku-KU?" Sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar di telinga Yunho. Meskipun memakai samaran, sebuah topi _baseball_ dan kacamata hitam, Yunho bisa mengenali bahwa yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang adalah Se7en atau Choi Dong Wook.

"Puas kalau kau tidak menganggu," jawab Yunho dengan santai.

Sebuah seringaian terpasang di wajah Se7en. "_Good thing I've called Jae_ (Syukur aku sudah menelepon Jae)"

Mendengar nama Jaejoong disebutkan oleh sang penyanyi senior, Yunho membesarkan matanya karena kaget. "Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Yunho.

Se7en mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menyelinap masuk ke dalam _dorm_. Matanya kemudian menangkap sosok Changmin yang sedang berdiri di dapur sembari mengambil air minum. Pandangannya menajam saat melihat kerah baju Changmin yang terbuka. Untung saja dia sudah memperingatkan Yunho agar tidak memberi tanda pada sesuatu yang menjadi miliknya.

"Hyung siapa yang – Shichi?" Tidak perlu dijelaskan bahwa Changmin saat ini sangat terkejut seperti seorang anak kecil yang ketahuan mencuri. Yah, _well_, Changmin memang sudah mencuri dalam artian lain sebenarnya. Badannya bergetar saat melihat tatapan Se7en yang tajam ketika namja itu sudah melepas kacamata hitamnya. "Ada apa kau ke sini?" tanya Changmin dengan takut-takut.

"Jadi aku tak boleh menemui namjachinguku, eh?" balas Se7en dengan tajam.

Gulp.

Changmin menelan ludah, tahu bahwa melawan Shichi saat ini bukanlah hal yang tepat. Namjachingunya itu tidak suka mendapat jawaban yang tidak sesuai harapan. Changmin tahu lebih baik untuk terdiam. Dia merasa Se7en menatapnya cukup lama, meskipun sebenarnya hanya 30 detik saja. Yunho muncul di belakang Se7en tak lama kemudian. "Kosongkan jadwal kalian, oh, aku lupa, jadwal kalian besok memang kosong," ujar Se7en dengan candaan.

Yunho ingin menanyakan dari mana Se7en tahu, tapi sepertinya namja itu mempunyai caranya sendiri untuk mendapatkan informasi yang dibutuhkan. Yunho rasa Se7en akan cocok menjadi seorang detektif terkenal jika saja namja itu tidak menjadi seorang penyanyi.

Tak banyak lagi berbasa-basi, Se7en segera menarik tangan Changmin membuat gelas yang dipegang sang magnae terjatuh ke atas lantai menimbulkan bunyi. Dia menatap Yunho dengan tajam sesaat sebelum menyeringai, "Aku harap kau akan baik-baik saja. _Ciao_."

Blam.

Pintu _dorm _yang ditutup dengan kasar membuat Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas. Seharusnya dia mengabaikan ketukan pintu tadi dan melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan Changmin. Setidaknya dia dapat dipukul setelah memuaskan keduanya. Dia ingin kasihan terhadap Changmin mengingat kecemberuan Se7en biasa tidak akan memberikan hal yang baik, tetapi dia sendiri harus memikirkan masalahnya.

Ting. Tong.

Dan sepertinya masalahnya harus dia hadapi lebih cepat daripada yang dia pikirkan.

.

.

"Shichi aku –"

"Diam, aku tak mau mendengarkan apapun darimu sekarang," sela Se7en dengan tegas. Pegangannya terhadap setir mobil begitu kencang sampai-sampai Changmin bisa melihat tangan Se7en memerah karenanya. Changmin hanya bisa berdoa semoga mereka bisa sampai ke mana pun yang akan mereka tuju dengan selamat karena cara menyetir Se7en seperti orang sedang kerasukan setan. Ya, setan yang bernama cemburu.

Tak berapa lama, akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat tujuan dengan selamat. Changmin bersyukur kepada Buddha bahwa dia masih bisa hidup. "Keluar," perintah Se7en. Sang magnae mengangguk. Dia membuka sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobil.

Changmin tahu bahwa Se7en tak akan bermain lembut dilihat dari bagaimana namjachingunya memperlakukannya sedari tadi. Biasanya, Se7en akan menanyakan apa saja kegiatan Changmin hari itu atau membuka pintu untuk Changmin seperti seorang _gentleman_. Changmin hanya bisa berharap bahwa dia mempunyai stamina yang cukup untuk melewati apapun yang akan diberikan Se7en untuknya.

Tangannya ditarik dengan kasar oleh Se7en ke dalam tempat yang Changmin ketahui sebagai salah satu _apartemen_ Se7en yang tidak diketahui publik. Begitu masuk ke dalam, matanya tiba-tiba saja ditutup oleh Se7en menggunakan pita hitam. "Shichi, apa –"

"Panggil aku _master, _Minku, dan kita akan memulai hukumanmu sekarang," bisik Se7en di telinga Changmin.

Badan Changmin bergetar saat jari lentik Se7en menyentuh lehernya yang terekspos. Masih sedikit sensitif karena kegiatannya dengan Yunho tadi. "Ahh..." desah Changmin. Dua tangan yang menyentuhnya begitu berbeda. Tangan Se7en seolah membakar tubuhnya. Sebuah sentuhan yang membuatnya terbang.

"Apakah aku mengatakan kau boleh mengeluarkan suara, huh?" Suara Se7en begitu tegas dan penuh perintah membuat bulu roma Changmin berdiri.

Tak ingin membuat sang kekasih marah, Changmin segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Jika Se7en ingin melakukan _permainan_ mereka, maka Changmin tahu untuk menurut dan ikut serta. Changmin menggigit lidahnya saat tangan kanan Se7en memilin _nipple_-nya yang tersembunyi di balik kemejanya. Satu tangannya menyentuh lehernya bersamaan dengan sesuatu yang hangat yang Changmin kenali sebagai lidah Se7en.

Ingin mengeluarkan suara, tapi tak bisa membuat Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya semakin keras sehingga dia bisa merasakan asin tak berapa lama. Bibir bawahnya terluka karena digigit terlalu keras. Padahal mereka belum menuju pada inti permainan, tapi Changmin sudah tidak tahan. Badannya diputar dengan cepat sehingga sekarang keduanya saling berhadapan (Changmin tetap tak bisa melihat).

Lidah Se7en kemudian menjilati wajah Changmin, pipi, hidung, bagian bawah mata, semuanya, kecuali bibirnya. Di saat Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya karena ingin mencicipi kekasihnya, Se7en menarik dirinya membuat Changmin mengerang kesal. Se7en terkekeh. Dia kemudian berbisik di telinga Changmin. "_Slave_ yang nakal, merangkaklah."

Dan merangkak yang dilakukan Changmin. Dia mengikuti ke mana tangan Se7en membawanya. Tangan Se7en yang menyentuh dagunya sembari membimbingnya untuk masuk ke dalam. Karena baru beberapa kali datang di tempat ini, Changmin kurang hafal dengan strutktur bangunan, beberapa kali lututnya menabrak lantai yang ternyata sedikit lebih tinggi.

Bagai sebuah peliharaan yang turut pada sang majikan, Changmin mengikuti ke manapun Se7en akan membawanya. Ketika indera penglihatannya diambil, maka inderanya yang lain bekerja lebih keras. Indera perasanya bergetar saat Se7en menyentuh tubuhnya perlahan dan mendudukkannya di atas pangkuan sang penyanyi senior. Hidungnya menangkap aroma Se7en yang maskulin dan memabukkan.

Kali ini Se7en tidak menghindari bibir Changmin dan menciumnya dengan kasar, tak lembut seperti biasanya. Lidahnya mendesak masuk dan Changmin membiarkan sang kekasih untuk mengeksplorasi mulutnya. Suara kancing yang terjatuh ke atas lantai terdengar ketika Se7en dengan kasarnya merobek kemeja Changmin.

Tangan Se7en mulai bergerak menjelajah setiap inci tubuh Changmin yang terpampang di hadapannya. Changmin ingin mendesah saat Se7en melakukan hal itu, tapi teringat akan perintah yang diberikan kepadanya, dia hanya bisa merintih sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Nggh," rintih Changmin saat lidah Se7en kemudian menggigit _nipple_-nya dengan keras.

Di saat gigi Se7en berada pada _nipple _yang satu, tangannya memilin dan menarik-narik _nipple_ yang lain. Changmin kehilangan logikanya. Tubuhnya meminta lebih dan celananya terasa begitu sempit. "Ini tidak bisa dikatakan hukuman jika kau menikmatinya, Changmin," kekeh Se7en.

Deg.

Ketika Se7en memanggil dengan sebutan nama aslinya, maka Changmin tahu bahwa Se7en serius dalam _permainan _ini. "_No more vanilla sex_," bisik Se7en.

Bug.

Detik berikutnya tubuh Changmin dijatuhkan ke bawah dengan kasar hingga bertemu dengan lantai. Ingin mengaduh kesakitan, tapi dia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ini meningkatkan libidonya. Changmin merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh dagunya dan dia kemudian mengetahui bahwa itu adalah kaki Se7en yang terarahkan padanya. "_Lick it like a good whore you are_ (Jilat seperti pelacur yang baik)."

Jilat yang dilakukan oleh Changmin. Lidahnya terjulur keluar, tangannya menyentuh kaki Se7en bagai permen yang diberikan kepada anak kecil dan dia kemudian mencicipi setiap inci dari kaki kekasihnya. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan sedikit pun. Changmin mengerang kecewa saat kaki Se7en ditarik kembali sementara sang pemilik kaki hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

Kakinya dengan lihai kemudian mendorong Changmin sedikit ke bawah sehingga punggung Changmin yang polos bertemu dengan lantai yang dingin, tapi Changmin tak merasakan kedinginan, sebaliknya suhu tubuhnya seakan terus meningkat. Jari-jari kaki Se7en menapaki dada dan perut Changmin, sesekali menjepit _nipple_ Changmin sembari meraba-raba dengan jarinya. Changmin hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah tertahan.

"Ahhh~" Kali ini Changmin tak bisa menahan erangannya saat kaki Se7en menyentuh kejantanannya yang sudah membesar di balik celananya yang mulai terasa menyempit.

Se7en terkekeh dan segera menarik kakinya membuat Changmin merasa kehilangan akan sentuhan kekasihnya. "Buka ikatan talinya."

Perlahan kain hitam yang menutupi matanya terlepas, membuat dia mulai bisa melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sampai akhirnya dia mulai terbiasa di dalam cahaya. Pupilnya membesar saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya, lebih tepatnya apa yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Cermin.

Semua dinding yang berada di kamar itu dipenuhi dengan cermin dan bukan hanya itu, Changmin juga menyadari ada sebuah kamera yang terletak di ujung ruangan. Seketika mukanya memerah karena malu membayangkan seandainya di balik kamera itu ada seseorang yang melihatnya. Se7en yang tahu perubahan ekspresi Changmin hanya menyeringai.

"Karena aku tahu kau sangat menyukai dirimu sendiri, aku memasang cermin ini agar kau dapat melihatnya, bagaimana?"

Changmin hanya bisa mengangguk perlahan karena malu. Lagipula Se7en juga masih mengatakan bahwa dia tak boleh berbicara sedikit pun. "Cukup lama sih memang, makanya aku baru bisa mengajakmu sekarang. Dan, oh, kau lihat kamera itu?" Changmin mengangguk ke arah kamera yang dia lihat tadi. "Kamera itu terhubung pada komputerku dan juga beberapa temanku sehingga mereka bisa melihat apa yang sedang kita lakukan sekarang."

Mata Changmin membesar karena kaget sementara Se7en hanya terkekeh seolah hal itu bukan masalah. "Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan kepada mereka bahwa kau hanya milikku." Se7en memegang dagu Changmin dan mencengkramnya, mencubitnya sedikit membuat Changmin merintih kesakitan. "Karena kau sepertinya akhir-akhir ini tampak seperti _attention whore_, aku memutuskan untuk memberikan perhatian yang kau inginkan."

Badan Changmin yang begitu ringan ditarik oleh Se7en sehingga keduanya sama-sama berdiri di depan salah satu cermin. Changmin melihat mukanya yang mulai memerah karena panas dan bagaimana tubuhnya sudah tampak beberapa tanda merah dari Se7en. Kembali tangan Se7en memegang dagu Changmin. "Lihat, betapa kau menikmati ini Changmin dan aku akan memastikan kalau hukuman kali ini akan menyakitkan untukmu." Lidah Se7en menjilati telinga Changmin membuat tubuh sang magnae bergetar.

Se7en tersenyum melihat bagaimana dirinya masih mempunyai efek terhadap Changmin. Kedua tangannya bermain-main dengan _nipple_ Changmin, memilinnya dengan keras. Lidahnya menjilati leher Changmin sementara Changmin yang kakinya sudah tak kuat meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Se7en, bersandar di sana untuk menopang dirinya. "Mmm..."

"NGGHH!" Jeritan kali ini disebabkan karena gigitan Se7en yang kasar pada lehernya. Dia dapat melihat ada sedikit cairan merah di lehernya melalui cermin yang ada di hadapannya. Se7en menghisap darahnya seperti seorang vampir dan Changmin tak bisa menutupi bahwa pemandangan itu terlihat sangat menggoda.

Dengan lihai, tangan kekasihnya sudah melepaskan celananya membuat dia sekarang polos karena pakaian dalamnya juga telah terlepas dari dalam tubuhnya. Berbeda dengan dirinya, Se7en masih memakai pakaiannya dengan lengkap dan dia merasa sedikit tidak adil. Oh, tapi akal sehatnya sudah tidak terlalu bekerja dengan baik.

Badannya dia gerak-gerakkan untuk mendapatkan friksi dari kejantanan kekasihnya yang dia rasa juga sudah mulai menegang. Sementara sang kekasih hanya menyeringai dan mulai bermain-main di bagian selangkangannya. "ARGHHH!" Dia tak bisa menahan jeritannya saat Se7en memasukkan empat jari sekaligus ke dalam _hole_-nya yang sempit. Tanpa lubrikasi, Changmin bisa merasakan jari-jari Se7en yang sedikit kasar dan ini membuat ini terasa lebih sakit.

Plak.

Tangan yang satu digunakan Se7en untuk memukul pantat Changmin. "Apakah aku menyuruhmu untuk berbicara, huh?" bisik Se7en. Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menahan jeritannya saat jari-jari Se7en mulai melakukan gerakan keluar masuk terhadap dinding rektumnya.

Panas.

Dia merasakan suhu tubuhnya seolah naik, terlepas bahwa ruangan itu ber-AC dan dia tak memakai sehelai benang pun.

Sakit.

Bagaikan terbelah dua saat keempat jari itu masuk dan mulai bergerak di dalam dirinya. Dia dapat merasakan bagaimana jari-jari itu bekerja dengan giat mencari titik prostat.

Ketika badannya melengkung karena nikmat, Se7en tahu bahwa dia telah menemukan titik prostat sang kekasih. Akan tetapi, dia sengaja menghindari titik tersebut dan menyentuh bagian lain menikmati bagaimana Changmin merasa kesal. "Ini hanya sebagian dari hukumanmu, Changmin~" bisik Se7en sembari menggigit daun telinga Changmin. "Dan aku harap kau bisa menahan kembali teriakanmu. Meskipun aku sangat menyukai suara tinggimu, tapi aku lebih menyukai saat kau menahan dirimu seperti sekarang," lanjut Se7en dengan suara yang rendah.

Plak.

Se7en memukul pantat Changmin dengan tangannya yang masih di luar berkali-kali hingga pantat Changmin memerah. Di saat yang sama, dinding Changmin semakin menyempit membuat sang magnae dapat merasakan jari-jari Se7en lebih lagi. "Nggh..." Se7en melakukan kegiatannya berkali-kali hingga dia merasa bahwa sebentar lagi Changmin akan keluar. Ketika itulah Se7en menghentikan gerakannya dan membiarkan Changmin kebingungan.

Karena masih tak boleh berbicara, Changmin memutar kepalanya sedikit dan menatap ke arah Se7en. Matanya memancarkan tanda tanya atas tindakan Se7en. Pelantun _When I can't Sing _ini hanya menyengir dan kemudian berjalan kembali ke tempat tidur yang ada di ruangan itu. "A..a...tidak tidak, sebagai _slave_, tempatmu adalah di bawah," ujar Se7en saat Changmin hendak menghampirinya.

Sigh.

Changmin menghela nafas dan terduduk di atas lantai yang dingin dengan keadaannya yang cukup berantakan. _Precum _terus keluar, lantai dan suhu ruangan yang dingin, dan juga pantatnya yang teras sakit akibat pukulan dari Se7en. Tak lupa juga dengan dindingnya yang merasa kosong.

Mereka terdiam di tempat itu cukup lama membuat Changmin bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya ingin dilakukan Se7en. Kekasihnya itu juga hanya membaringkan diri di ranjang sembari menutup matanya, namun Changmin tahu bahwa dia tak tertidur. "Changmin, kemari." Satu perintah tegas dari Se7en membuat Changmin merasa sedikit senang. Dengan ekspetasi dan gairah yang meningkat, Changmin bergegas menuju ke arah Se7en. "Merangkak." Dan merangkaklah yang dilakukan Changmin. Harga dirinya terasa dipermainkan, tetapi dia dan Se7en pernah melakukan _permainan_ sejenis ini berkali-kali.

"Kau ingin keluar?" Untuk ini Changmin mengangguk dengan antusias. "Apakah kau sangat ingin milikku memasukimu, membuatmu menjerit sampai kau kehabisan suara, membuat kau tak bisa memikirkan apapun selain kejantananku yang memasukimu?" Changmin mengangguk sekali lagi dengan semangat, dia berharap apa yang dia dengar akan dilakukan oleh Se7en sementara sang _master_ hanya terkekeh. "Tapi sayang, kalau itu yang kau inginkan, aku tak akan membiarkannya. Ini hukumanmu, ingat?"

Bibir Changmin dimajukan ke depan tanda bahwa dia cemberut dan Se7en hanya mengabaikannya. Dia kemudian membuka resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang menegang sembari mengocoknya. Changmin menjilati bibirnya saat melihat kejantanan Se7en. Lidahnya tak sabar untuk mencicipi milik sang kekasih, tetapi tanpa aba-aba, dia seperti seorang anak kecil yang hanya dapat melihat permen yang dia inginkan dari jauh.

"Ke sini Changmin, hisap," tegur Se7en.

Tak ingin menghabiskan waktunya, Changmin segera merangkak menghampiri Se7en yang sudah terduduk di samping ranjang dengan kedua kakinya menyentuh lantai. Dalam sekejap, bibir Changmin melahap semua milik Se7en hingga tak bersisa. Dia merindukan rasa ini begitu lama. Apa yang dia lakukan dengan Yunho tak lebih dari _hand job_ atau sekedar _kissing_ saja karena ini perjanjian di antara mereka.

Pipi Changmin yang temben terlihat berisi oleh karena milik Se7en di dalamnya. Melihat hal ini, tak perlu waktu lama bagi Se7en untuk menegang sempurna dan menunggu untuk mencapai orgasmenya. Terlebih dengan lidah Changmin yang memang sudah lihai dan tahu setiap inci dari kejantanannya. Namun, dia tidak ingin keluar di dalam mulut Changmin. Wajah Changmin yang penuh dengan cairan spermanya dan bagaimana lidah Changmin akan terjulur ke luar untuk menelan sperma yang akan disemprotkan kepadanya terlihat lebih menggoda.

Maka itulah yang dilakukan Se7en. Dia mendorong wajah Changmin yang kemudian mengerang kecewa. Tangannya mengocok miliknya dan memberikan sedikit sentuhan terakhir.

Splurt.

Cairan sperma keluar membasahi wajah Changmin dan sebagian ke leher dan lantai. Lidah Changmin keluar menjilat beberapa sperma yang di sekitar mulutnya yang bisa diraih untuk mencicipi _essence_ sang kekasih. "Kau tahu? Aku sedang tak ingin berlaku kasar karena sepertinya kau sangat menyukai kekerasan. Begitu masokis seperti hyungmu yang satu itu. Oh _well_, aku harap Yunho dapat mengatasinya dengan baik."

"Apa yang –"

Ucapan Changmin terhenti saat tangan Se7en terangkat dan dia tahu telah melanggar perintah sang kekasih. "Sebenarnya aku sudah berbaik hati ingin membiarkan ujungku memasuki dirimu, namun karena kau melanggarku maka kuharap kau puas dengan jariku saja."

Tak sempat untuk memprotes, Se7en sudah mendorong kembali tubuh Changmin hingga terbaring ke lantai. Sang penyanyi senior memasukkan kelima jarinya dalam bentuk kepalan hingga Changmin hampir menjerit jika tidak menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kelima jari tersebut keluar masuk dinding Changmin berkali-kali dan Changmin hanya bisa menggerakkan sedikit bagian bawahnya untuk meminta lebih dari tangan tersebut.

"Nggh..."

Se7en tak mempedulikan bagaimana Changmin melihatnya dengan tatapan memelas, meminta untuk dimasuki. Seharusnya Changmin sudah bersyukur bahwa Se7en masih mengizinkannya untuk melakukan orgasme. "Hukumanmu bukan hanya ini, tetapi kurasa sudah cukup," bisik Se7en. "Untuk saat ini, kita punya banyak waktu juga."

Akhirnya Se7en mempercepat gerakannya dan menumbuk titik prostat Changmin membuat sang magnae tak bisa berpikir jernih selain merasakan kenikmatan. Tak berapa lama, cairannya keluar dan membasahi perut serta sedikit mengenai baju Se7en.

"Padahal ini kaos favoritku, ah tapi biarlah, kuharap kau mengerti Changmin. Dan ini belum selesai."

Changmin hanya bisa pasrah saat Se7en mengangkat badannya ke atas ranjang dan membaringkannya. Kalau Se7en mengizinkannya istirahat sekarang, maka namja itu serius dengan ucapannya bahwa ini bukanlah akhir dan masih akan banyak lagi yang menanti dirinya. Oh, tetapi biarlah, toh dia sekarang lebih membutuhkan istirahat untuk menyimpan tenaga melayani keganasan Se7en.

.

.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini, huh? Serius? Kau tidak mau melihat dirimu sendiri?" Yunho berteriak dalam amarah. Dirinya berdiri dengan menghadap sosok seorang namja cantik yang kita kenal dengan nama Kim Jaejoong.

Kim Jaejoong atau yang akrab dipanggil Jae oleh Yunho sedang duduk di atas sofa dengan mata menghadap ke lantai. "Yun, mereka –"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Kau kira aku tidak meledak saat melihat _tweet_-mu dengan dirinya? Siapa namanya? Jin Yi Han? Jun Yu Han? Jun argh..sudahlah, pokoknya namja yang memanggilmu Joongie dan terlihat akrab denganmu itu? Oh salah, bukan _terlihat_, tetapi _memang_ akrab."

"Yun!" sela Jaejoong yang sudah sedikit berani untuk menatap ke arah Yunho.

"Kenapa? Aku benar bukan? Kau mengatakan aku tak boleh menyentuh Changmin hanya karena apa? Kau tak terima kalau kita hanya menggunakan satu sama lain sebagai pemuas nafsu? Changmin tak mencintaiku dan juga aku tak mencintainya!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau melakukannya?! Kalian berciuman?!"

"Dan kau tidak dengan Yi Han itu? Bagaimana dengan saat kau mencium para lawan mainmu di dalam serimu?"

Kali ini Jaejoong terdiam. "Mereka hanya lawan main dan aku tak pernah berciuman dengan Yi Han! Kami hanya teman, tak lebih!"

"Oh, dan aku tidak berteman dengan Changmin? Dan aku tak boleh menganggap dia sebagai lawan mainku di dalam seri? Kau boleh membenarkan perbuatanmu sedangkan aku tidak?" tanya Yunho dengan sarkasme. Kedua tangannya tersilang di depan dadanya dan matanya memincing tajam ke arah Jaejoong.

"Lantas bagaimana dengan BoA-_noona_? Kau pikir aku tak kesal saat kau melakukan tarian yang begitu intim dengannya?"

Suara tawa renyah khas Yunho terdengar memenuhi ruangan. "Kesal? Kau tak mengerti arti kesal sesungguhnya Jaejoong. Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya punya seorang kekasih yang suka membakar api cemburu, huh?"

Jaejoong geram. Dia mengepal tangannya dan berdiri, hendak menampar Yunho, namun ditahan oleh sang _leader_. "Jika kau ingin tahu kenapa semua ini dimulai, kenapa tak kau tanyakan dirimu sendiri, Kim Jaejoong-_shi_? Kita berjanji akan terus menjalin hubungan ini meskipun tak bersama dalam satu asrama, tapi apa?!"

"Aku –"

"Kau yang memulai semuanya. Jika bukan karena kau **tidur** dengan Yoochun sampai Junsu harus meneleponku dengan penuh tangisan, maka kita tak akan pernah mengalami hal ini."

Hening.

Jaejoong kemudian teringat kejadian tahun lalu ketika dia melakukan kesalahan konyol dengan tidur bersama dengan sahabatnya. Semuanya hanya bermula karena Jaejoong merasa lelah dengan hubungan yang jauh dengan Yunho dan gosip Yunho dengan yeojya lain. Yoochun lah yang selalu bersamanya dan menenangkan bahwa Yunho akan tetap mencintainya. Keberadaan Yoochun semakin besar di hatinya seiring frekuensi waktu mereka bertemu.

Kemudian kejadian itu terjadi. Entah siapa yang memulai tak ada yang tahu. Jaejoong hanya bisa mengingat dia melihat dirinya dan Yoochun polos tak memakai apapun dan terdapat bau sex di dalam ruangan. Ditambah lagi mata Junsu yang memerah saat menatap mereka di depan kamarnya. Semuanya itu cukup jelas bahwa dia melewati batasan dengan sahabatnya.

Yunho yang mengetahui hal itu mendiamkan Jaejoong dan kemudian perjanjian dengan Se7en dibuat. Jaejoong tak mengerti bagaimana Se7en melakukannya, tetapi terkadang dia kagum dengan ketabahan penyanyi senior itu. Bagaimana dia merelakan Yunho dan Changmin saling berhubungan dan bagaimana dia begitu memercayai Changmin tak akan melanggar perintahnya.

Blam.

Pintu kamar yang tertutup keras membuat Jaejoong tersadar dalam lamunannya. Matanya menatap sendu ke arah kamar yang dulu menjadi kamarnya dan Yunho. Sekarang dia hanya sendirian di ruang tamu. Semenjak hal itu juga, hubungan dia dengan kedua _member_-nya juga tidak terlalu baik. Mereka terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatan solo mereka masing-masing.

Semua ini kesalahannya. Jika saja dia bersabar, jika saja dia memiliki kepercayaan seperti yang dia minta dari para _cassiopeia_ mungkin hubungan ini tidak akan serumit sekarang. Oh, jika saja dia bisa.

Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah apakah yang dapat Jaejoong lakukan untuk menebus kesalahannya?

.

.

The End?

.

.

**A/N:**

Annyeong semua, ini saya **eL-ch4n**. Saya memutuskan untuk mengganti nama saya saja jadi **Shim Min Mi**. Ah, saya tidak kembali, hanya mampir ke 'kampung halaman' saya saja sesekali dan meninggalkan jejak. Terima kasih sudah membaca karya saya ^^v

Tak ingin menjelaskan apa, yang pasti plot ini ada di dalam pikiran saya saat MV Changmin ditampilkan. Sayangnya saya hanya punya waktu sekarang. Mengenai ff yang lain juga, saya masih sedikit ribet dalam plot terutama Matchmaker dan Broken Doll. _

Saya harap chingudeul bersedia menunggu. Oke deh. Semoga ff ini cukup untuk menjadi selingan dalam penantian panjang (?) kalian #plak

Dan mengenai apa yang sedang terjadi akhir-akhir ini yang saya rasa semua sudah tahu, saya Cuma mau bilang satu kalimat.

"**Silence is Golden"**

"**Diam adalah Emas"**

Diam bukan berarti kita kalah. Diam berarti kita cukup DEWASA untuk tahu bahwa setiap orang BERHAK mempunyai pendapat yang berbeda2, so lebih baik kita berdiam saja ne ;)

(Walau sesekali menyindir tidak apa2 kkk~)

Dan oh ya, this fic juga **dedicated to Lil'Cute Bear **yang selalu memberikan nasihat untuk ffku serta kritik dan masukan yang sangat membangun. Gomawo for everything.

Jangan lupakan aku ya eon :')

See you ^^V

Last, review? ;)

_Verzeihen


End file.
